Zelda Erotica: Walled in, or, Life in the Woods
by The Masked Sage
Summary: Mido, taking Link under his wing, promises to show him the fabled Kokiri Sword. Link, on the other hand, worries that being alone with his tormenter will lead only to more suffering.


(This story is considered Zelda erotica, and it contains adult themes and content. Critiques RE the style and storytelling are encouraged, so please leave your detailed suggestions/solutions in the reviews.)

Mido wasn't a child. He looked like one: freckles, dimples, and a scrawny frame. But, after 300 years of living isolated from the outside world, he suffered from many adult ailments. He wanted things. The Kokiri lived simple lives, and they bought and built within their means, but not Mido. Mido desired more. And at the moment, Mido wanted Link.

"Hey," Meloh yelled near the ladder to Link's house. "Come down here, Link! Mido told you to meet him by the waterfall today."

No reply came from the home.

"Don't make us come up there, Link," Meloh warned. "Remember last time when we had to come up there and you slipped off the ladder."

"Oh yeah," Faros laughed. "We'd hate for you to 'slip' again." Faros then snickered under his breath.

Meloh continued, "I'm counting to three, and if you-"

Slowly, a shadow appeared at the door and onto the balcony. Link stood timidly by the ladder and descended without missing a rung.

"There, that was easy, pally," Faros said. "All we wants'ta do is talk."

Meloh and Faros walked Link over to the waterfall as the other Kokiri children bustled about. Mido leaned against a tree as the cascade poured beside him, holding his pose until Link approached.

"Ah, Link, old friend, thanks for meeting me here." Mido said. "Come on boys, let's take a walk." Mido flopped his arm around Link's shoulders, holding him closely, as Meloh and Faros trailed behind. They strolled around the village and through some fencing until arriving near a rocked wall covered in overgrowth.

"-no-fairy people stir up our society," Mido was saying as they came to a halt. "It makes people ... uncomfortable, especially the girls. And I've learned of a way, recently, that can cure you of this...disparity that you suffer. And, as a token of our new friendship, I wanted to show you something."

Link smiled briefly, hoping this auspicious gesture would change how people saw him. He didn't want to be shunned, particularly by Saria.

"Have you heard of the Kokiri Sword?" Mido asked.

Link's eyes widened like a sunflower at morning, and he nodded frantically.

"Well, do you want to see it? Of course, only true Kokiri men can see and touch it, but as I said earlier, I can fix that for you."

Mido examined Link, waiting for the slightest hesitation to appear his face, but Link nodded instead.

"Well, why didn't you just say so, Link. Boys, can you give me a hand here?"

Meloh and Faros stepped foward and shifted some of the vines to reveal a small tunnel just large enough for a child to wiggle through. "Follow me," Mido invited.

On the other side of the hole, Mido helped Link and the others through. The area was walled in, and Mido motioned to walk carefully as a grinding sound permeated the air. Almost to a turn in the ravine, Mido used his fingers to count down from five. At one, Mido grabbed Link and they all hastened around several corners. Hearing a terrible noise behind him, Link glanced backwards and saw a gigantic boulder rolling just inches from Meloh and Faros throughout the enclosure. They sprinted faster and jumped around one last corner, barely missing the rock as it rolled along its path.

"There," Mido gasped. "That wasn't so bad."

They all stood once again, and Mido jostled Link's shoulders and directed him a stump with a wooden chest atop. Link's mouth opened in silent awe.

"That's right," Mido said. "This is the resting place of the famous Kokiri Sword. It's said that only the savior of the Kokiri can use it. If someone unworthy picks it up-ZAP! They're dead, but that's where I come in to help you."

Link turned his head eager to listen.

"I learned this from a man in black armor. He came here and met with the Great Deku Tree, and, of course, myself. He taught me many things about leadership and how to help my people. He told me, 'A true follower would drink the Nectar of his leader.' And so, I ast 'em, 'Where does this Nectar come from?' And you know where he said?"

Link shook his head.

"Deku sticks," Mido explained, and Meloh and Faros burst into cackles. Mido ignored them, saying, "You see, Link, drinking the Nectar of the Forest will make you a true Kokiri man. But you can't just suck the Nectar from any Deku stick. That won't do. It has to be _my_ Deku stick." Mido finished talking then thumbed his shorts and pulled them down, allowing his small, hairless cock to breath freely.

Link stepped backward and into Faros and Meloh, blocking his way.

"Come on, Link," Mido entreated. "In order to be accepted by us, you have to receive the Nectar of the Forest. Don't you want to be a man?"

Link broke eye contact.

"Well, dont'cha?!" Mido yelled. "Cause if you don't, then we'll just kill you now. We can't let a foreigner run amok, disgracing our culture and way of life."

Shaking, Link stepped forward, swiveled on his right heel, and dashed to the side of Faros. Link ran for the maze they had just left, but as he rounded the corner, a boulder plowed into his body, hurtling him back towards Faros and Meloh who quickly restrained him and forced him to his knees.

"Hey, why'dya you go ahead and do that for?" Mido asked, studying the blood dripping from Link's nose and swinging his cashew-shaped dick a few inches from Link's chin.

"You're ungrateful. That's your problem, Link," Mido expounded. "We've given you so much, yet you hate us. Lately, I've been grouchy with you. I admit it. But it's time I get _mean_. If you jist would'a stopped talking with Saria, I would'a stopped. But you're jist plain stupid. And now it's time for a _meaner_ lesson." Mido walked over and opened the chest and returned with a glittery golden sword in-hand. He lowered the blade along Link's throat, positioned his penis in front of Link's mouth, and calmly requested, "Kiss it."

Link, shifting his gaze from the cock to sword to cock again, reluctantly touched his lips to the limp dick.

Mido sighed in relief, saying, "Was that so bad? Now suck it," and more laughter ruptured from Meloh and Faros.

His lips trembling, Link shut his eyes and took the penis into his mouth. He gently slurped it while Mido's shoulders slumped lazily. The sword pressed deeper into Link's neck and he continued sucking. The soft dick expanded and stiffened, and Link felt Mido's slick head slide back and forth over his tongue.

"I feel it," Mido groaned after a minute. "I can feel the Nectar burning inside my stomach. The man in black armor was right: I am the chosen one."

As Link grimaced at his actions, he noticed something sticky and sour dotted along Mido's head, and the taste and texture reminded Link of musky cheese. Link's eyes popped open as he remembered the smelly white stuff under his own foreskin. He flinched as if in pain and, instinctively, bit Mido's petite erection.

"You bastard," Mido screamed, slapping Link across the face as he massaged his shaft skin. "You're swallowing the Nectar, Link! Open your mouth, and don't even think about biting my stick again." Meloh and Faros secured Link tighter and pulled his hair downward, causing his mouth to rise. "Nah, wait fellas, I've got a better plan," Mido then said. "Hold him on the ground."

As Meloh and Faros attempted to obey Mido, Link struggled violently from their grip. Now on his stomach, Link thrashed and rolled, trying to crawl away. Almost unable to control him, Faros pleaded, "Mido, come on man, he doesn't want it. Forget about 'em."

Meloh agreed, saying, "Yeah, what if the Great Deku Tree finds out about this?"

"Just shut up, yous two!" Mido shouted. "He's not even Kokiri. I'm the leader, and I know what's best for everyone! Keep him on his stomach."

"But the Deku Tree-" Faros added.

"I _am_ the Deku Tree," Mido shrieked. "Nothing gets from him to the Kokiri without my say so. And I say: We're doing this. Before we know it, other fairy-less boys will arrive and take away more of our homes and food and girls. We have to stop this now."

Mido leapt onto Link's backside and smashed his face into the grass. He brought his lips close to Link's ears and whispered, "Want to know another secret the man in black armor told me? The old Tree will be dead in a week. And guess who's gonna be in charge next? Me."

Link froze, unable to breath.

"So, once the Deku Tree's gone, nobody will be around to protect you. Nodody's gonna care about you. There's only me. And once you receive my Nectar, then you'll be my follower, a true Kokiri man. You'll be one of boys."

Mido stood up on his knees, grasped Link's hamstring, and ascended slowly up his tunic, adding, "He's wearing nothing under his tunic," with a chuckle. "I'll take that as a sign."

Mido flipped over the lower tunic, exposing Link's unblemished ass. He spread apart the butt cheeks, procuring the receptacle for his Nectar. He re-positioned the knife under Link's neck again and said, "Do you think the Kokiri Sword is for attacking the world. No, it's for defending this place. My home. It's used to keep us safe from dirt like you. Move, and I slit your throat."

Mido gingerly touched the tip of his penis to Link's puckered asshole and then thrusted forward. Link yelped in pain as Mido's penis scarcely entered the cavity. He pulled out his flimsy erection and tried again with more force. Feeling his anus ripping apart, Link clenched his teeth and grunted sorely. On the other hand, Mido panted in ecstasy as his penis was halfway in. Wiggling slightly, he eased the rest of it inward before the head of his dick was struck by lightning. Mido barely pumped twice and then rocked in euphoria. His penis pulsated four times, and each pulsation felt like Nectar erupting from his tip.

Puffing air, Mido slid out his throbbing cock to enthusiastically spectate the Nectar, but saw nothing on his white, scrawny dick; no liquid, not even moisture. He checked underneath and noted nothing put a few specks of brown shit. In anger, Mido rammed his finger up Link's butthole and felt around. Dry as a hollow tree. There was nothing. No Nectar, no sap. He retracted his finger, and Link let out a death rattle. Nothing on his finger either.

"I felt it," Mido said, confused. "I felt the Nectar coming out, but nothing's came. He lied. That son-of-a-bitch lied. He said Nectar would come out, but it's dry as leaves. Screw, this, fellas. Link, turns out you'll never be one of us."

Mido wiped off the excrement from his finger and cock, pulled up his shorts, and motioned for Meloh and Faros to leave. Mido rolled Link onto his back and pointed the sword at his chest, saying, "If you tell Saria about this, she's dead. If she even looks at me differently, I'll know you told her, and I'll slice her throat," Mido threatened and then dropped the sword back in the chest.

Mido and his friends walked away, as men leaving a child alone; and, Link, for all he could do, curled into a tight ball, holding his knees and rubbing his eyes, but no tears came.

 **Epilogue**

" _Hey, you. If you see him somewhere, please let him know. Also, say 'I'm sorry for being so mean to him.' Tell him that, too."_ \- Adult Link talking with Mido, _The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time_


End file.
